The present invention relates to headlights for motor vehicles.
A headlight for a motor vehicle is known having a reflector, in which an incandescent lamp with at least one axially-extending filament is mounted. The reflector is divided into an upper and a lower sector and a left and right sector. Each of the upper and lower sectors has a paraboloid-ellipsoid shape, i.e. the horizontal longitudinal cross-section is elliptical and the vertical longitudinal cross-section is parabolic. The left and right sector are each parabolic. A cover plate or glass pane is provided over a light aperture of the reflector.
This type of headlight is described in German patent application no. DE-AI 36 28 441. This headlight is a purely low-beam headlight and has a reflector in which an incandescent lamp with an axially-extending filament is mounted. The reflector has an upper and lower sector and a left and a right sector constructed as described in the above paragraph as well as the glass pane covering the light aperture. The filament extends approximately along the optical axis of the reflector. By these features the reflector already produces a low-beam light distribution, which satisfies the legal requirements without requiring additional optic means in the pane of glass in front of the reflector. This headlight is however only designed for low-beam light, so to produce a high beam an additional special headlight is also required, which adds to the expenses in buying and maintaining the automobile.